Smile
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Even with Azelf always beating him up, Mew just seemed to be drawn to her. It wasn't something he understood, he just did. However, when facing a problem, Azelf soon learn she just might need him too. Mew x Azelf. For SilverUmbra's challenge. One-shot


**Ugh… Okay, this is officially my longest one-shot ever. I worked a week on this, only to be done after only ten pages… yay?**

**Well, this if for SilverUmbra's challenge and slightly for my amusement. However, the ending is sort of cheesy, along with it being a bit rushed, but I just wanted to finish it before I lost interest xD Hopefully, it came out a bit better then what I think I did…**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Smile"

"Idiot."

Before any words could be uttered or mumbled back from the pink, cat-like creature that had taken such an insult without flinching at the harshness lying deep within the comment, his head was suddenly pushed forward at a rapid rate, something clutching the fur on his head as it helped propel him into the awaiting, brown sand below. His face slammed against the sand, paw behind his head lifting so he could rise up once more without any struggles. The cat whipped his head upward at such a sudden action, bewilderment dancing within his baby blue irises that closed immediately to avoid sand within them. His pink tail twitched as he reached up his own paws, desperately clawing at his face to remove the small pebbles clinging onto his face as he made spluttering noises from his mouth, sounding as if he was pretending to be a cheap, life-like airplane

Mew cleared the sand coating his eyes before he looked at the figure who did that that used to be in front of him, sitting on the said ground— only to be even more confused when he saw her gone from the spot. As his paws continued to work their way to remove such an irritating residue on his face, he saw a small blur of white and blue slowly fly away in the distance. The pink cat found himself wondering how his companion could fly so fast and also why she would do such a violent thing to him, but he smiled a small grin, unable to help himself at feeling amused by such an action despite feeling a tingling sensation covering his face. Even if anyone would have been angered at such a response, Mew just couldn't feel such a seething emotion; it wasn't his character.

In fact, he felt himself _drawn_ to her even more.

Weird.

* * *

"Dork."

Mew gave a sharp, high yelp as his rear and tail gave a twitch of pain, nonexistent needles jabbing into the two. He felt his pink tail being yanked downwards before the person who did it let go, two, pink paws making their way to it as he rubbed it soothingly as though it would bring down the stinging pain recently inflicted on it. A cringed expression wore on his usual happy face as he stared into a pair of glaring, amber eyes, the owner of them crossing her arms with a scowl on her face. Before Mew could even say anything, a white flash blinded him; easily signaling the culprit had teleported away at the crime scene.

The feline whimpered slightly, happy to feel the stinging slowly dying down as he rubbed it. He gave a small sigh, almost questioning why he had put up to such a thing. Yet, he wiped away the thought, giving himself a mental note to not say anything about her weight, as it seemed like a bad thing, a smile covering his face…

* * *

"Moron."

Mew flew backwards with lightening speed as a paw swiped forward, aiming squarely on his pink cheeks upon his face. His tail twitched when a pair of amber eyes glared a hole deep within his body at missing him.

"Get over here, Mew." A growl snarled, scowl curling onto a lip of a blue-headed sprite that demanded such a ridiculous request that not even a deaf Bidoof would comply to.

"B-But Azelf!" The feline whimpered, rubbing his tail that curled gently into his paws at flinching at the memory of her sadistic pleasure in pulling the said appendage on hir rear.

The said legendary just rolled her eyes, almost as if what he had said made no since even if he was protecting himself from getting hurt. Her twine tails wrapped around each other, a ruby on each one glinting as though another set of eyes were currently staring at Mew and watching his every move. Her half-star shaped head titled with a pout, another crimson ruby flashing on her forehead. "Mew." Azelf called warningly, as though she were the mother of a disobedient child who didn't want to be punished.

The legendary of child-like qualities gave another small whimper before replying in an urgent tone, almost as if he had taken it upon himself to break a vase inside a hall or ripped up one of Azelf's favorite 'action figures', "I'm sorry Azelf! I didn't mean to say you were accident prone!"

Mew moaned when those words came out of his mouth. He really needed to think before he spoke…

"Too late you little pink moron!" She snapped back with a growl to add to her point. She floated forwards, Mew afraid to back away in fear of another, greater punishment, and she flicked his snout. The pink legendary's blue eyes flinched closed as he wrapped two, caring paws around his muzzle, eyes opening when he felt no more pain being inflicted on him, which surprised him quite a bit as he expected something much more harsher.

She was gone.

He gave a sigh, paws sliding down beside his body…

A small smile curled his furry lips.

* * *

Azelf muttered violently under her breath, amber eyes flashing dangerously as she glared around the cave she was currently enclosed in, growling lowly as she continued to swear incoherently to no one in particular. Her paws were clenched into fists along with a scowl to match it, frown taking over her face as she gave another snarl for no reason, only trying to let out some of her bottled up anger.

She placed her head between her paws, frustration and annoyance flashing around her as she lowered herself onto the damp cave floor, twin tails fluttering uselessly as they gently rested against the cold, rocky ground. Silence covered the blue sprite, the occasional dripping of water falling from the ceiling of her cave providing the only sound- which was actually quite soothing with its constant beat if she wasn't so annoyed and angered at the moment.

Arceus… this was a bad day…

She moaned slightly at feeling her emotions overtaking her as she snapped her head up, eyes scanning to look for something she could punch to try and regain her composure. Finding only a large boulder, she muttered something under her breath again, levitating upwards and approaching it- telling herself it was the only thing that could help her at the moment. Her amber eyes glared at the object as though it were the source of all the confliction wedged deep within her as she stopped a few feet from it. A smirk covered her lips as her eyes suddenly took on a hue of purple, the boulder's outline also being colored the same thing. Tapping into her psychic powers, she gave a simple strain before the thing exploded into pieces, a loud cracking and thudding being heard as she chuckled sadistically. The small pebbles flew in different directions, some even smacking against her pale blue fur before landing on the ground.

She ignored the feeling.

Azelf paused, feeling nothing as she stared emotionlessly at the remains of the boulder before hate once again covered her eyes.

"DAMN IT!!" She roared, her vile voice being echoed throughout the cave before fading away gently. She slammed her fist against the nearby wall to release her fury, dismissing the stinging sensation covering her paw. The blue fairy continued to pound pointlessly against the wall, yelling out each time she punched it…

A tear surfaced on her right eye.

Overwhelmed, she focused all her energy and strength into one slug and winding her fist backwards, roaring the loudest she could do without being choked by her silent crying. The stony wall shook slightly as she banged her paw against it, grunting slightly as a numbing feeling trickled up her spine and arm. Her chest suddenly heaved in dry sobs as she rested her head against the now chipped barricade, tears threatening to fall as she tried to withhold such a thing.

She felt her body shuddering before she gave a frustrated snarl, choking slightly from her dry crying. Her tails were just hanging from her rear, moving slightly from the slight draft from her cave entrance. Her mind gave a twitch of sadness as she once more scanned her current situation and what she should do. Everything seemed to be hopeless as she soon found herself lost, something she loathed to feel especially in dire situation like this one. She resisted to slam her fist at the wall once more.

"A-Azelf?"

The said legendary froze, snapping her head up quickly before whirling around wildly for the intruder who dared to sneak up on her during such a vulnerable time. Her paw abruptly wiped away the almost falling tears before she tried to control her dry sobs, her eyes flashing contradicting feelings as they locked with a pair of blue innocent ones that were located at the entrance of her cave. It took Azelf a few seconds to finally recognize who it was.

"MEW!!" She suddenly screamed out again, her eyes erasing the emotion of sadness as she disappeared within a white flash, reappearing beside the said pink cat. The cat-like legendary flinched at her sudden burst, almost falling out of the air when he suddenly found a pissed off Azelf floating a few inches away whom was resisting with all her self-control to not strangle him.

"Are you okay?" He then inquired quite calmly despite the tension in the air, unable to see what a grave mistake he had just made in asking such a question. He gave a nervous chuckle, smile still on his furry face. "I can leave if you want me to…"

Azelf blindly lunged forward.

"WHAT!?" She roared again, her paws clenched around his neck as she slammed his body against the cave wall. Mew's eyes were widened with bewilderment and fear as he wrapped his paws against her own, hopelessly trying to pry his neck out of her clutches. He gulped as best as he could, struggling against her amazingly powerful strength. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN DARE TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION!?"

Mew cringed, whimpering as his tail wrapped around her body, squeezing it gently as though trying to comfort her instead of cutting off her air supple also. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He was able to breath out, gasping deeply when Azelf loosened her grip slightly.

"SORRY DOESN'T COUNT!" She continued to rant, eyes turning bloodshot red from anger. "YOU NEVER SHOULD BARGE INTO MY CAVE!!"

Mew continued to struggle, unable to quite grasp why she was attacking him. He hadn't done anything right? He just wanted to check on her, as Azelf had been acting a bit weird for the past few days; just to see if she was all right and if he could help any way. That wasn't bad, right?

"I didn't do anything!" He suddenly squeaked out the best he could, finding his minimal air supply running on low. The next moment, he found himself trying to prop himself on the ground as he massaged his sore neck, gasping in air to try and fill his deprived lungs.

Azelf stared with bewilderment at Mew, fear suddenly taking over her face at finally realizing she had let her emotions get the best of her. She was once again frozen, finding herself feeling guilty as the feline looked up at her with curious eyes, surprisingly not filled with anger.

Silence… pure silence…

Mew continued to gasp deeply, eyes still widened with fear as he held one paw against the floor to make sure he wouldn't fall flat on his face, his other one still soothing his throat. He looked up at her, unable to detect or understand the sadness he saw in her amber eyes, mind swirling around as though he had spun around one hundred time with a bag full of candy in his stomach like last time- which really wasn't a nice feeling after the fun was over. His body gave an involuntary shudder, eyes that were dilated with fright soon returning back into their normal size as he continued to stare into the blue sprite's own irises, amazingly quiet as though allowing her to start speaking- even if the chances for such a thing were quite low if Mew could actually remember- but, the pink cat being himself, continued to be silent. His ravenous gulps for air were becoming less and less frequent as his lungs were becoming quenched for such a thing, but he was still breathing hard.

He opened his mouth, only for no words to be emitted as he stared numbly at the emotionless Azelf. His eyes flashed with worry, still quite surprised he or Azelf hadn't said anything to each other yet. The feline then frowned, something his mouth almost refused to do thanks to the fact that he always smiled twenty-four seven. It was his trademark; Mew never frowned. The saying, 'A frown is a smile upside down' was practically made because of him! It was Mew- the pink cat never whom was never moved or pushed away from his happiness over a 'little' matter of some sort without having a smile plastered and drilled on firmly to his face.

The frown seemed like trying to find a dolphin in Death Valley; it was just unusual.

Azelf almost flinched when she saw him frown, frowning even more herself as her jumbled up mind formed some sort of sticky web she just couldn't escape from. Her emotions wrenched battled with her reasonable thought as she felt her cave suddenly swirling around in a brown tornado of color. Clutching her head with two paws, she tried to regain her sanity, almost reaching out to a pair of dancing Arceus going around her strained face. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to see if that would help, only cursing slightly when the non-existent God Pokemon started belly dancing.

Mew, quite uncomfortable with the silence, shifted slightly, never breaking his gaze as he struggled to say something. His frown started to drift upwards into a semi-frown, eyes never set on hatred at the creature levitating before him. It was his nature to loathe such a vile feeling. It was a mistake, he kept on saying and, what do you know, he believed it.

"Azelf…" He suddenly whispered gently, still breathing harshly before allowing one of his paws to reach out to her. He was confused beyond understanding, yet he wanted to help. "… what's wrong?"

The fairy stared dumbly at his paw before shaking her head, faintly mumbling something before a small tear surfaced in her eyes. She then stopped, disconnecting her locked gaze with him before staring at the ground.

Mew, seeing she wouldn't fly down soon, levitated upward before grabbing her paw with his own, purring gently despite being mauled and almost killed by her. He gave a comforting smile before tugging on her paw. "Tell me."

"No…" Azelf just repeated, trying to jerk her paw out of his before suddenly being surprised by his own strength. He firmly kept his grasp on her, tugging her downwards as she then sat against the cold floor, eyes still unchanging.

The two sat in silence once more as Azelf shifted uncomfortably into a sitting position, jerking her paw out of Mew's whom just complied and let go. The pink cat flicked his tail back and forth, curious and worried expression shining within his eyes as he watched the blue fairy as though she were the most interesting thing in the world. He leaned back, paws supporting him at his side before smiling once more.

"Nice place you have Azelf." He then stated as though the event that just happened had never appeared in this reality, he scanning the cave. Azelf looked up before giving an uneasy glance at the grinning cat, finding herself feeling sad once more before sighing heavily.

"Thanks…"

Mew looked back at her, face in puzzlement as he allowed his tail to gentle curl around her twin ones, hoping to comfort the blue sprite. The Being of Willpower didn't even react, but allowed him to do such a thing before staring at him, once more locking gazes.

"Why did you attack me?"

Azelf flinched at the question; frown increasing before she wandered her eyes to the cave entrance. Mew tilted his head to the side before waiting patiently, tail still curled around hers.

The blue sprite pursed her lips into what looked like a contemplating look, unable to decided whether or not should she try to express what her conflicting feelings were. He was Mew right? Azelf confirmed her statement.

It was Mew… the goofy, immature, and gullible legendary…

Why should he know?

Azelf just sighed deeply once more, scowl growing on her face as she shook her head.

"Azelf?" Mew then asked, hoping what he said hadn't offended her. She looked up, almost freezing by the look of confusion and worry in his eyes as he tightened the grip around her tails with his.

The said legendary gave small groan, once again decided if she should share with him her current most problems. Her amber eyes flickered with pondering as she looked up once more, finally deciding her answer before opening her mouth,

"I'm sorry Mew… I just lost control." She then began, finding her words sounding timid that would have made her usual character cringe with disgust.

Mew's baby blue eyes lit at seeing her finally talking. "It's okay Azelf! Just tell me what's wrong."

The legendary of Willpower just couldn't help but to feel as though a ton was lifted from her chest when he said such a thing, but a look of seriousness and sadness still showed on her face. She sighed deeply, finally ready to tell Mew before something hindered her. She cleared her throat wondering why she was acting in such a… a pathetic and scared manner! She gave her head another shake, scowling at herself before continuing, "Well… did you hear about Uxie and Mesprit? My counterparts?"

The pink cat shook his head right away, curiosity spreading onto his face. He fidgeted slightly, almost like a toddler waiting her something exciting to happen.

She inhaled, hoping her emotions wouldn't get the best of her before continuing onward. Her eyes watered with unusual tears before she gave another huff, trying to somehow dry up her eyes. "… They got captured…" It felt like eternity fro her to say such words.

It was Mew's turn to freeze. He gave her a bewildered look, bottom jaw falling downward before clenching his paws into fists. He seemed lost before his mouth moved, giving no words before finally squeaking out in a confused tone, "W-What?"

"They were captured by Team Galactic, and I think they're after me next." Azelf continued, growling at mentioning the evil group who dared to do such a thing as hurting her counterparts before whipping away the tears in her eyes. Looked downward feeling a bit vulnerable at showing her feelings. "I… I'm lost Mew."

The feline looked downward, watching his long feet as they stopped swinging back and forth. His eyes were widened with confusion still, shaking his head as though trying to tell himself he never heard such a thing. He blinked before looking up once more, hoping as though it were a dream. "Y… You have to be k-kidding, right Azelf?"

The blue sprite stayed quiet.

"A-Azelf?"

Slowly but surely, the said legendary shook her head wearily. Mew's stomach twisted in knots before he gulped, feeling sorrow for the fairy next to him. He just couldn't understand why anyone would do something like this. How could someone just do that and feel no remorse?

Mew gave a small whimper at the thought of his best friends- Jirachi and Celebi- being captured by some sort of humans. In general, the pink cat actually found the said organisms to be quite entertaining, but some of them actually stealing his friends…?

He shuddered at the thought.

The pink cat soon felt his tail quiver when he heard sob from the blue sprite, along with a small wet line of tears streaming down her face. Azelf's head hung downward as she held in her small sobs, making sure to have no eye contact with him.

Mew moved closer to her.

"Azelf…" He then began, letting his tail from hers before wrapping it around the Being of Willpower's stomach in a comforting way. He tightened his grip, making sure it wasn't too much before giving a reassuring smile as though it would fix everything. "… You don't have to be sad…"

Azelf looked up slowly, slight hatred in her amber eyes as she glared at him as though he had just said the most stupidest thing in the world- which was in her mind. "What?" She then snapped, unable to bring out her usual snarl as her tears choked her throat.

"I mean…" Mew then began, not flinching or giving any hint he even noticed the fairy's harshness. "Even though Uxie and Mesprit are gone… think of the bright side."

Azelf continued to glare at him, resisting wringing his throat but said nothing.

"… You should be thankful for what you have in the present. Plus, moping around for something you couldn't control seems like a silly thing to me." Mew then added, irony easily present.

The blue fairy opened her mouth, confused beyond her understanding before she was cut off once more,

"And you know Uxie and Mesprit wouldn't want you to mope around. They would want you to be happy and be the same that you always are." The pink cat purred, baby blue eyes closed as he sighed deeply, making him look like some sort of philosopher. "… And I kind of miss your smile Azelf. Your frown isn't very happy…"

Azelf stayed quiet, replaying Mew's words in her head as she looked down, anger gone once more. She hesitated, unable to help feel as if Mew was actually right in his statement yet she just couldn't bring it to herself to admit such a thing. Sure, he could be a moron at times, but she just didn't stop herself from thinking that he could actually be right in his words. Her bottom lip trembled as she thought of Mesprit and Uxie- her two counterparts- and knew they would tease her if she acted like she was right now. She could just see it…

"_Aw… is wittle Azie getting woft?"_

"_Hehe, it seems so Mesprit. I knew her little tough façade would finally disappear after shopping with you for the hundredth time."_

"_Oh, you're always right Uxie!"_

"_Well thank you."_

"_I just can't wait until your little ego head bursts…"_

Azelf gave a small smile at thinking such a thing. Yeah… they wouldn't want her to mope around as though everything was her fault… But, then again, they were gone. The Being of Willpower then shook her head at her own question, feeling a bit dumb at thinking such a thing. What was she thinking? So what if they were gone? How did that make a difference?

The fairy eyed the ground as though it was going to answer her question before her smile was seen by the feline next to her

Mew's face brightened tremendously at catching the faint grin before doing so the same three times as bigger as he suddenly caught the sprite in a sudden embrace, arms round her neck as he gave a large squeal of happiness. Azelf froze at feeling the pink cat's fur brush against hers before finally gaining her senses once more, returning the embrace as she wiped away one tear with her paw with a gruff action. She just couldn't help but to feel a bit secure at feeling Mew so close to her…

"You smiled Azelf!" Mew then exclaimed with glee, hugging her tighter as though he would explode from happiness. Azelf gave a wider smile before closing her amber eyes, faint red tinge present on her cheeks as she continued to think.

Sure… Uxie and Mesprit were captured, but there was always that chance they would come back. Besides, she knew the two of them wouldn't go down without a fight! They were the legendary lake trio!

Plus… at least Mew was there for her…

Azelf then stopped in her thinking, almost bewildered for such a thing before asking, "… Mew? Do you think Uxie and Mesprit will come back?" She sounded childish; she knew she did. However, she couldn't stop herself from asking the question. She had to know!

"Of course." Mew replied easily. "Don't be sad Azelf…"

"I don't think I can stop being sad Mew." The blue fairy then stated before a small smile took over her face. "… But I'll try, for your sake."

* * *

**Meh ending. Aw well, I tried my semi-best x3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
